Temperature sensors are known to be used to monitor operation of apparatuses with a high temperature environment. As an example, this could e.g. be an engine of an automobile in which it is desirable that the engine does not overheat.
One example of such a high temperature sensor is known form U.S. Pat. No. 4,087,775 which discloses a temperature sensing probe including a resistance temperature device (RTD) which is provided in a sheath. The RTD is provided in a sheath and electrically connected to a pair of terminals. The RTD is received in a bore together with an adequate layer of cement. The terminals are insulated with respect to the sheath and each other by means of a firmly compacted mass of pulverized refractory.
Other background art may be seen in GB 1,448,709.
When arranged in an engine, the temperature sensors are placed in a tough environment in which the temperature sensors are subjected to strong and continuous vibration. In such an environment, the solderings/weldings of the terminals of the temperature sensor to electrical conductors are prone to breaking. This causes the temperature sensor to break down such that it must be replaced.